


pumpkin spice

by starzjm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fingering, M/M, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Unsafe Sex, lack of capitilization, liam doesnt exist, mention of a centaur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starzjm/pseuds/starzjm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you're so cute, and you smell like pumpkin spice." harry says into louis' neck before sucking a purple mark into his skin. louis rolls his eyes. </p><p>"m'not cute. and i know, dont' talk about it." louis wiggles out of harry's grip, grabs his hand, and guides him to the bed so that he's sitting on the edge and</p><p>louis drops to his knees and settles between harry's. louis' small hands are quickly working the button and zipper of harry's jeans. </p><p>"wanna suck you off." louis murmurs pulling harry's pants just below his boxers. louis then pulls harry's boxers just down enough to get his cock out and louis' mouth literally drops</p>
            </blockquote>





	pumpkin spice

 

 

 

 

 

 

when the clock that louis has been intensely staring hits 8 p.m louis doesnt think he's ever torn off that starbucks apron faster. today has been possible the _worst_ shift louis' ever worked and he's just glad its over. he grabs his coat, clocks out, mutters an unauthentic goodnight over his shoulder and is out the door and in his car before his coworkers can even respond. louis starts his car and pulls out, nose wrinkling at how his scent fills the car with pepppermint mocha and pumpkin spice. 

when louis pulls up to his and zayn's flat he's anxious to escape the smell of 16 year old girl but also wanting to stay within the warmth of his beetle. louis sighs and cuts the engine. he holds his breath, as if that would somehow prevent him from being cold, and when he opens the door he dashes up the stairs and vaguely wonders if the people he wooshes by thinks he's crazy. louis quickly fishes his key out of his pocket and opens the door just enough for his small frame to slide through. he slams his back on the door to close it and stands there clutching his chest and breathing hard.

"jesus lou whats the matter with ya? being chased by someone?" zayn asks like a concerned mother, looking up from the meal he was cooking.

"actually, i'm being chased by _hypothermia."_

zayn rolls his eyes and returns his attention to the stove. 

"drama queen" he mutters. 

louis strips himself of his coat and pants, leaving him in boxers, once their toasty apartment has rendered him warm. louis plops down ontop of the kitchen counter beside the stove where zayn is cooking. zayn grimaces in mock disgust. 

"put some pants on babe im having some mates over to study and have dinner with us in a bit."

"mates like who?" 

"louis just beacause im _your_  only friend doesn't mean you're _my_ only friend" 

louis swats zayn's arm halfheartedly. 

"are any of these alleged mates fit?" 

zayn rolls his eyes. 

"louis how am i supposed know what you define as 'fit'"

louis hummed and skipped out the kitchen and to his room. he finds a pair of adidas shorts that barely pass his bum and trades his work polo for one of zayn's shirts he stole from him. the design is wicked, louis thinks, and zayn hardly wears it anyways. louis decides he isn't in the mood for a shower and idly hopes zayn's friends are fond of pumpkin spice. 

louis waltzes back to the kitchen and sits at his seat of the table. zayn gives louis a onceover.

"i said _pants._ " zayn sighs.

louis scoffs pretending to be offended. 

"what are you making anyways"

"chicken stuffed with mozzerella wrapped in parma ham." zayn says proudly.

louis wrinkles his nose "gross, make me ramen" 

"lou you know ramen isnt good for you." zayn sighs again like a mother but takes out a packet of ramen and begins to boil the water.

"spare me a lecture" 

they hear their doorbell ring and crisp knocking upon their door.

"i'll get it" louis chimes. 

"dont scare them away." zayn calls over his shoulder beggining to finish up their food.

louis scowls and prances to the door opening it eagerly. louis sees niall's cheery face and immeditely smiles.

"hi niall!" louis only knew niall through zayn but he remembers him as being funny and upbeat. his attention is then turned to the tall boy beside him smiling so that louis can see the beautiful dimples in his cheeks. his hair is wavy and falls just about to the bottom of his neck and louis thinks how much he'd love to run his hands through it.

"louis why are you letting my friends freeze!" zayn yells from kitchen snapping louis out of his trance

louis squeaks.

"sorry!" he moves aside to let them in. he guides them to kitchen and beautiful dimples may or not be looking the way louis' ass looks in his shorts. 

louis sits back in his seat and niall and harry naturally take a place at the table and zayn is putting food in front of them. god he really is a mom, louis thinks. 

"this is harry, louis" zayn says as he places a bowl of ramen in front of him and points

with his elbow to beautiful dimples. harry's got a grin on his face that louis cant read. louis winks quickly at harry while zayn isn't looking. harry's grin widens seeing that their both on the same page. louis smiles too, harry's fit and louis hasn't gotten laid in at least 6 months so hopefully, this means he's getting dick. zayn pulls out a bunch of books and notes and harry and niall are doing the same.

"chemisty is kicking my ass mate" niall says. louis is kind of tuned out as they begin reviewing opting for sneaking glances at harry. he's eating his ramen rather slowly just so he has an excuse to be at the table since he's clearly not studying. harry is returning most of louis' looks, adding to their conversation when necessary to make it seem like his mind wasnt wandering to the idea of pounding louis into a matress. 

"where's your bathroom, mate" harry asks zayn. winking at louis, louis catches on

quickly. 

"theres one down this hall to-" 

"he can use my bathroom!" louis squeals. "the er- main bathroom is a little cramped" louis scrambles for an excuse.

zayn shrugs, clueless.

"i'll show you the way" louis says in the most innocent voice he can muster. zayn and niall carry about their conversation

and louis leads harry into his room. once they're inside the door is shut and harry's got louis pinned against the door and his hands around his hips, rubbing circles into his hipbones. 

"you're so cute, and you smell like pumpkin spice." harry says into louis' neck before sucking a purple mark into his skin. louis rolls his eyes.

"m'not cute. and i know, don't talk about it." louis wiggles out of harry's grip, grabs his hand, and guides him to the bed so that he's sitting on the edge and

louis drops to his knees and settles between harry's. louis' small hands are quickly working the button and zipper of harry's jeans.

"wanna suck you off." louis murmurs pulling harry's pants just below his boxers. louis then pulls harry's boxers just down enough to get his cock out and louis' mouth literally drops. 

"are you serious?" louis' hand barely wrapped around harry's girth and he had to be at least 9 inches, and he wasn't even _fully_ hard.

harry raises one eyebrow "serious about what? wanting to fuck your throat?" harry bucks up into his louis' hand to show his eagerness. 

"are you centaur?" louis asks "you know like half man half horse because you have a horsecock."

"are you really talking about mythical creatures while my dick is hard and two inches from your face."

"alright, alright. hold your _horses._ " 

"and people tell me _i_  make bad jokes"

"m'jokes arent bad" louis mumbles half offended before leaning forward to give a kitten lick to harry's head. harry bites his lip and rests and hand in louis' hair urging him to continue. louis takes the tip of harry's cock into his mouth, a little too slowly for harry's liking. louis slides his tongue over harry's slit, tongue collecting precum as he does so. louis begins to work his mouth over harry as well as he can, hand working over what he can't reach. 

"fuck louis can i fuck your throat baby?" harry asks sounding breathless. louis looks up at harry with his shiny blue eyes and hums an o.k to harry. harry tightens his grip in louis' hair as he jerks up into his mouth. louis gags but makes no attempt to stop him. harry starts a rhythm of fucking into louis' mouth, occasionally pulling out to the tip before plunging past his pink lips and hitting the back of his throat. louis does his best breathe, wanting to please harry. his eyes are red-rimmed and laced with tears but he lets harry use his mouth. harry pulls out, not wanting to come yet. harry uses his thumb to wipe spit and precum from the corner of louis' mouth.

"good?" louis asks.

"good"

harry lifts louis from his knees and lays him out on his back on his bed. 

"do you want me to fuck you princess?" harry whispers into his ear, legs straddling louis' hips.

"i'm _not_  a princess"

harry rolls his eyes. "do you or do you not want my cock up your ass."

louis gasps. "ya fuck, yes please"

harry removes louis' shorts and boxers and louis squirms feeling harry's eyes on him. harry glides his hand along louis' length pulling his foreskin back as he pumps him slowly.

"d'you have any lube" 

louis nods and points to the bedside table.

harry opens the top drawer and pulls out a nearly full bottle of lube. because again, louis hasn't been laid since the americans dumped the british's tea in the ocean. 

harry slicks up two of his fingers and circles louis' pink hole with one.

"ready?" 

"yes, fuck." 

harry presses a single digit in, pushing in until he reaches his knuckle. he slides in a second finger and louis gasps, gripping the bed sheets tightly as harry begins to scissor his fingers and louis didn't even know someone's fingers could even reach that far.

as soon as harry slips in a third finger louis can't even think straight. harry's fingers are so long and they keep brushing against his prostate and louis has never experienced so much pleasure just from someone fingering him. louis is biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning. only airy whimpers are escaping his mouth.

"fuck me i'm, please fuck me." louis whines hips grinding circles into the bed. 

"do you have a condom?"

"you waited this long to ask? no, i don't care if you don't" louis wonders in the back

of his mind if he should really be having unprotected sex with someone he's known for about half an hour but hey, how often is there a fit guy in his bed with long fingers and huge dick? 

harry laughs and shrugs, generously lubing himself up. 

"ready for me?" harry askes, hot flesh rimming louis' hole.

louis instintively pushes hips back and nods.

harry leans down to kiss louis as he begins to push into him. louis lets out a strangled whimper and throws his head back on the pillows. his hands are tangled in the sheets and his fringe is knotted on his forehead in sweat. harry is fully inside louis and begins fucking sweet and slow into him.

"you feel so good sweetheart, fuck, so tight around my cock, taking it so good" harry is muttering praises into louis' collarbones, eyebrows knit together in concentration. louis is making tiny little 'uh's everytime harry fucks into him until harry hits his prostate and louis arches his back and moans loudly. harry cuts the sound of quickly clamping a hand of louis' mouth. 

"jesus louis gotta be quiet for me love, dont want them to come in and see what you're letting me do to you, do you?" 

louis shakes his head.

harry keeps his hand over louis' mouth while he fucks him, hot breath and whimpers against his hand.

"im about to come baby, gonna fill you up, want you to come with me." harry says as his hand moves from louis' mouth to stoke louis' cock quickly in time with his thrusts.

"im close." louis whimpers. 

"go ahead, come love" 

harry strokes him a few more times before louis' come is splashing onto his stomach. louis bites his lip to keep from moaning. 

harry is still fucking him for a few minutes more before his hips still inside louis comes into his hole, a string of curses falling from his lips as he does. harry catches his breath before pulling out and laying beside louis.

"i should probably go and make up a lie to niall and zayn." harry says.

"you do that."

harry gets off the bed to get dressed. 

"you should try to look a little like you didn't just get your brains fucked out of you." 

louis groans and throws a pillow at him.


End file.
